


Just the messenger

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: As I have you now... [2]
Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: Bondage, Business Deal, F/M, Forced Incest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are caught by Coriolanus and are rewarded...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the messenger

 

Why did I run? Of course I was faster than all of them but why did I think I could hide in the house? I had wedged myself behind the heavy wardrobe in one of the rooms. I was small and well hidden as I tucked all my cloth to the wall so it wouldn't be seen. If I had paid attention and just turned left, I wouldn't be here now. They found me out of nowhere in the woods and brought me here, to hell. I saw the servants and the soliders and knew, I knew death was to follow me.

I was in the house of Coriolanus.

The war maniac known for his carnage. This was his house, his forces roaming the halls, out for my blood and my womanhood, my maidanhood was long since taken but that would not matter to them. Footsteps approached down the hall as I held my breath. The door swung open as it struck the stone wall and I saw his feet.

Please, Gods. Let him find a wench and get bored with finding me. Most of the stories were true, he did enjoy the wenches and the whores and the maidens that begged for their life.

He stops in the center of the room, taking a calm breath as his clothes began to fall to the floor.

"I know you are here and that you _are not_ one of mine. If you come out now, you will not be harmed."

A lie. I already know but maybe it would have made my death swifter. I was too struck by my own thoughts to hear his footsteps or his grunt as he lifted the cabinet from over me and slammed it to the wall. I clench the map to my chest and try to run. He only grabbed my hair and pushed me against the wall with a mighty laugh. The face of the devil was decieving as it was handsome. His face was closing in on me as I shook.

"You have until my men arrive and then you are theirs."

" _Your men_ are the reason I am here! If they hadn't tried to ravage me like one of their slaves whores, I wouldn't be here now."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't strip you down to find the brand of your house."

"I have no brand because I'm a messanger with the city but I reside with the Scribes, to map out the land!"

"You draw the maps."

"Yes and I deliver them to the merchants in the city."

He holds my jaw to the wall as he runs his tongue up my neck.

"What's to stop me from branding you right now?"

"Please, let me go! I cannot be late!"

"Well, then there is no point in wasting any time." His men enter the room and I completely welcome death compared to what they may be thinking to do to me. He pushes me to his men as hold my arms. "Strip her of everything, tear nothing. She will not be staying."

My head spins as they only touch my skin, thinking at any moment he could change his mind. I'm finally naked with nothing let to hide but my tears. He dismisses his men while they gawk and growl in my direction. He pulls my arms up to the candle post, binding my wrists with leather laces. I scream as I try to pull away but his knots are strong. I was lucky he didn't tie me higher. The Devil laughed as his hands roam my skin.

"Mmm, my dear. I believe _as I have you now_ , I think I'll reward you."

"Reward?"

"Yes," he sneers, picking up my map to study it. "There are places near here and far that I had no knowledge of. If you were under my command, I would have you scout for me. My men are only ever good for fucking and killing for the Roman cause. The rewards would be more than great."

"Such as?"

I'm sure it was pushing my luck but I knew he wasn't going to let me go so easily.

"You have family?"

"A brother and a nephew."

"They will be given an allowence for your services. A husband?"

"No. I don't carry the features of a normal woman."

He towers over me, running his hand over my chest, playing with my flesh as it hardened like stone underneath his touch. Anger arose in my veins as my body was betraying me to give in to him.

"I beg to differ as normal, beautiful wenches such as yourself hold the greatest releases. I will give you a warrior husband that will give you boys. Until then I can grant you pleasure you've never known. Are you untouched, little messenger?"

"No," I say quietly as I look shamefully to the fresh stretch marks on my stomach. I couldn't tell him how my nephew was more family than he already was, unwillingly.

"I can be more than _he_ ever could."

His long fingers strokes my womanhood as I gasp. They slide up against my skins as I look at his dark smile with hooded eyes. I would gladly accept him over my brother. I let out a moan as his dragged his finger up to my bundle of nerves and circles them until I scream.

"Please," I whimper.

"Please what, wench. Tell me."

"I'll do it, Master! Please!"

"That was easier than I thought," he grins as he takes my lips. I do not notice his trousers are pushed down to his thighs, I feel my fear vanish as he lifts me by my hips and wraps my legs around his waist. He pushes in and the girth of him is achingly tender as he stretches my walls.

Many things ran my mind as his lips traced every inch of my skin. They suck at my neck, purse the skin at my breasts, kiss my bare flesh. My mind clears of everything as he pushes and pushes and pushes harder into my hips. I felt dirty being used against the wall by my most charitable benefactor. I reveled in the pleasures that were handed to me.

A wave of pleasure runs in my veins as I arch from the wall. I scream his name as he uses my release to his benefit. His face twists like a beast, his grunts excite my senses as he empties himself into me. He holds my worn body to his heavily scarred chest as he unties me and places me on his bed. After a few minutes, he stands over me with new clothes. I accept them without a word and dress as he hands me the map.

"You will be given a horse. Finish your delivery, then collect you child. He will be safe to grow in this house. Be away from your home by nightfall. You will be back here by two days time or I will come for you and you will not enjoy the consequences, woman."

"Thank you, Master."

He turns me from the door and takes my lips as he grabs at my backside.

"I express the future loss of your brother."

"I'm certain it will be painful," I say with a grin.

The horse is a bit big for my taste but I could tell it was fast. My new master Caius stands at his window as he stares to me. I ride swiftly into the mid-morning to collect my next package.

 


End file.
